


Собаки

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан засмеялся и хлопнул застывшего Дракулу по плечу:— Хей, Драк, вы чего? Собак никогда не видели?— Видел… у охотников. — Вампир подозрительно зыркнул на дворнягу. Взаимно, надо сказать.
Kudos: 4





	Собаки

Джонатан засмеялся и хлопнул застывшего Дракулу по плечу:  
— Хей, Драк, вы чего? Собак никогда не видели?  
— Видел… у охотников. — Вампир подозрительно зыркнул на дворнягу. Взаимно, надо сказать.  
Джонатан посмотрел на тестя. Задумался. Перевёл взгляд на собаку и прыснул со смеху:  
— Да она размером с ваш кулак!  
— Но у неё есть клыки.  
— Да вы рявкните — и она помрёт со страху! Право, Драк, когда вы в последний раз видели охотников?  
— Ну…  
— Вот и я об этом! — Джонатан цыкнул на собаку, которая с оглушающим визгом скрылась за подворотней, и отправился вперёд. — Идёмте, а то магазин закроется.  
Подозрительно покосившись в сторону, куда убежала собака, граф отправился за зятем. Америка пугала его, как пугает провинциальных стариков современный городской порядок. Вампир не был уверен, что приживётся в этом большом городе, но ради Джонатана и Мэйвис мог постараться.  
Однако не успел он сделать шаг в сторону Джонатана, как дорогу им переградила большая… нет, не так — огромная собака, похожая на добермана. Очень злого добермана.  
— Джо-о-он, — протянул Дракула, тут же замерев на месте.  
Юноша обернулся и замер, увидев нового противника.  
— Так, Драк, без паники. — Он медленно попятился, схватив тестя за плащ и осторожно потянув за собой. — Всё хорошо, не бойся…  
— Он убьёт нас?  
— Что?! Нет, вы чего! — «Лишь покусать может…» — Сейчас он потеряет к нам интерес и отправится по своим делам.  
— Га-а-ав!!!  
— Или нет… Бежим!!! — И оба, резко развернувшись, дали стрекача.  
В магазин они, конечно же, не успели. Но хоть живые остались, и то радует.


End file.
